to teach the world LOVE
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: harry is leraar op school, hij komt voor een paar problemen te staan en dan komt ook nog de dochter van zijn aartsvijand in big problems. Harry moet kiezen of hij haar zal helpen of niet.............. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! Ik probeer weer een verhaal te schrijven, m'n vorige is nog niet af, maja, ik doe er nu wel even twee. Als jullie dit lezen, heb ik je naar binnen weet te lokken. Wil je please, please, please reviewen? Want tot zover kreeg ik er nog maar twee op mijn andere verhaal. Maakt niet uit wat jullie schrijven, al het advies is meer dan welkom. En mocht het zeldzame geval voorkomen dat je mijn verhaal LEUK vind, bezoek mijn andere verhaal, to be different or to be nothing , en please review die dan ook!**

Hij had eerst niet in de gaten wie ze was, hij had die klas al drie keer lesgeven toen het tot hem doordrong. Dus daarom lieten alle Griffioendors haar links liggen. Waarom zat ze niet bij Zwadderich? Daar hoorde ze thuis. Ze droeg haar echt achternaam niet, maar die van haar moeder. Ze wou vast niet in verband gebracht geworden met haar vader. De andere leerlingen hadden het echter meteen door, ze werd overal buiten gesloten. Misschien zou hij het zielig moeten vinden, maar dat was moeilijk. Het zat gewoon in zijn systeem om de naam Malfidus te haatten. Dit meisje was misschien anders, maar hoe kon je dat nou weten? Sneep was ook niet eerlijk geweest uit eindelijk. Sneep…… zou Harry zelf ook niet zijn als Sneep als hij haar geen kans gaf. Zou hij dan ook niet zijn als die verrader? Sneep had Harry altijd gehaat zoals hij James Potter had gehaat. Mocht je het kind van je vijand haten? Het was logisch om het te doen, maar het was niet eerlijk en niet wat een Griffioendor hoorde te doen. Was hij slechter als hij haar niet goed zou behandelen? Hij wist heus wel dat je iedereen een kans moest geven, maar dat was haast onmogelijk. Hij besloot dat hij haar moest helpen, ze had zo geen leuk leven, de Griffioendors negeerden haar gewoon. Hij wist alleen niet hoe je een meisje moest helpen dat gepest werd, niet door het te bespreken in de klas, dat zou niet werken, maar hoe dan?  
Hij besloot dat hij met haar moest praten onder vier ogen. Gewoon een gesprek van een leraar met een leerling, het maakte niet uit wie ze was. Toen hij die klas weer les gaf, bleef zij achter. Ze was nog bezig met haar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten boek in haar tas aan het stoppen toen de laatste leerling verdween. Haar lange blonde haar viel over haar gezicht en even zag hij Hermelien voor zich. Hermelien had ook van dat lange haar en ze kon dat op dezelfde manier voor haar ogen gooien als ze iets te verbergen had. Hermelien leek helemaal niet op dit meisje, ze waren zelfs helemaal anders. Hermelien was op deze leeftijd een beetje een lelijk eendje, terwijl dit meisje zich allang ontwikkeld had. Het haar van Hermelien was ook heel anders, het krulde en was bruin, terwijl dit meisje sluik, bleek haar had. Het was gewoon dat… ze dezelfde uit weg koos. Hermelien had eerst ook geen vrienden gehad en ze had de boeken gebruikt om zich een houding te geven. Ze had natuurlijk van leren gehouden, maar er waren meer dingen die ze leuk vond. Harry glimlachte bij zichzelf, hoor hem dan; het klonk alsof Hermelien dood was ofzo… dat hij daarom in de verleden tijd aan haar dacht! Maar dat was natuurlijk helemaal niet waar, hij dacht aan de jonge Hermelien en die bestond nu niet meer. Hermelien was nu gelukkig en veranderd in een mevrouw Wemel. Ze voedde haar kinderen op dezelfde manier op. Als ze thuis was dan, want meestal was ze op het Ministerie. Ze deed daar iets waarbij ze nieuwe magie moest "uitvinden" en uitproberen. Ooit had Hermelien de SHIT willen uitbreidden, totdat ze erachter kwam dat Ron altijd gelijk had gehad, huiselfen wouden niet vrij zijn.  
Back to Reality. Het meisje deed net haar ganzeveer in haar tas. Ze deed haar best om zoveel mogelijk tijd te rekken. Ze zocht haar inktdoekje en veegde de restjes inkt van haar veer. Harry besloot dat hij nu wat moest zeggen, hij was immers haar afdelingshoofd. "Malissa, ik wil je even spreken…" Het meisje keek op. "Is er wat proffesor, ik heb die laatste vraag toch wel goed beantwoord, ik wist het niet zeker, maar ik dacht toch echt dat…" Harry grinnikte, zo had Hermelien ook gereageerd.

"Ik heb jouw toets inderdaad al nagekeken en je hoeft niet bang te zijn, je hebt een 10!" Melissa knikte opgelucht. Harry ging haar voor naar zijn kantoor. "Ga zitten." Hij gebaarde naar een stoel en nam zelf plaats achter zijn bureau. "Het is me opgevallen dat je een beetje wordt buitengesloten door de andere Griffioendors, heb je een idee hoe dat komt?" hij keek haar vragend aan. Melissa knikte. "Het komt doordat ik.. nou ja… mijn vader.. hij.. hij was een dooddoener en ik zit niet in Zwadderich en ze vinden dat ik daar wel hoor. Ze vinden dat omdat mijn vader, nou ja, hij heeft.. Perkamentus vermoord." Het meisje werd rood en keek schuchter naar Harry's gezicht, alsof ze verwachtte dat hij ging schreeuwen. Toen hij dat niet deed, leek ze opgelucht. Het hoge woord was er uit. "En zij, nou ja, zij hebben ouders die aan de goede kant stonden en die kennen mijn ouders. En die ouders zeggen dat ik niet kan deugen, daarom zijn ze boos. Ze vinden mij slecht. Hun ouders kunnen hen alles vertellen en daarom weten zij meer over wat er toen is gebeurd. Mijn ouders zijn dood. Allebei, dus hoe moet ik weten of ze gelijk hebben? Ze zeggen dat mijn vader hun ouders heeft gemarteld, voor de lol en dat hij veel mensen heeft vermoord. Weet je, Sabina zegt dat haar vader's broer door mijn vader is vermoord. Misschien is dat wel waar, maar ik kan het niet controleren en ik wíl het niet geloven. Omdat ik denk dat mijn vader misschien wel slechte dingen heeft gedaan, maar ik kan me gewoon niet voorstellen dat ik een vader heb die moordenaar is. Ze zeiden in het kindertehuis ook. Maar ik dacht dat het niet waar was. Maar hoe kan het dat ze het hier ook zeggen als het niet waar is. Maar ik wíl het gewoon niet!" fel keek ze op. Haar bleke huid kwam door het flikkerende licht van het vuur extra goed uit. Opeens zag hij haar vader. Zo keek hij soms ook naar hem, maar dan was het zonder medelijden. Toen had hij een veel intenser gevoel, HAAT. Op dit moment echter, zag hij dat Malfidus gewoon zo was op gevoed. Hij herinnerde zich hoe Malfidus gekeken had toen hij de stok op Perkamentus gericht had. _Hoe hij hem langzaam had laten zakken, om dan ruw verstoord te worden door de dooddoeners, hoe die hadden gediscussieerd over Perkamentus, hoe ongelukkig Malfidus had gekeken…_ STOP riepen Harry's hersens. Dit haalt herinneringen op die je niet wilt. Je wilt niet terug denken aan de nacht dat hij stierf.  
"Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt dat het daarom gaat. We kunnen hier wel wat aandoen. Hoe jouw vader was heeft niks te maken met jouw leven. Heb je een idee hoe je dit wil oplossen?"Harry had zelf geen enkel idee wat hij nu het beste kon doen, maar hij hopte dat zij het wel wist. "Ja ik heb wel een idee…" Melissa sprak langzaam en bedachtzaam. "Het heeft geen nut als u iets doet professor. Het is mijn probleem dus moet ik het oplossen, maar misschien heb ik wel wat hulp nodig. Ik wil met ze praten professor. Maar niet in mijn eentje, ik ben bang dat ik anders niet meer durf. Wilt u een keer met mij en de klas praten, u hoeft niets te zeggen, maar u kunt ingrijpen als het fout gaat. Vind u het erg als het tijdens een les van Verweer is? Ze zullen namelijk niet blij zijn als ik hun vrije tijd ga verspillen. " Harry knikte het leek hem een goed plan. "Dat is goed, dan zullen we maar meteen de eerst-volgende les vrijmaken. Dan kan jij je voorbereiden." Melissa knikte. Toen stond ze op en liep ze kaarsrecht de deur uit, opeens zag hij weer Malfidus voor zich. Ze draaide zich om in het gat van de deur. "Bedankt professor, ik denk dat het zal helpen." Toen glimlachte ze en liep ze weg. Harry moest haar moed wel waarderen.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Ik heb een nieuwe chap aan mijn hoofdstuk geschreven…. Niet echt geweldig, maar ik wou effe uitproberen of ik dat wit goed kon krijgen. Nou ja, ik wou echt effe bedanken voor de reviews! Want ik heb er nu al twee in 2 dagen! Wil iedereen die dit ook maar leest effe een review posten? **

Geschokken keken ze op toen Harry het portret wegschoof, ze stonden in één van de geheime gangen en ongelukkigerwijs had Harry besloten om die in te gaan.

Harry was verbaasd dat ze zo reageerden. De meeste stelletjes hadden er geen problemen mee door hen betrapt te worden, iedereen wist immers dat hij ook wel eens samen met Ginny was betrapt.

Toen zijn ogen aan het donker gewend raakten wist hij waarom ze zo reageerden. Het was Ginny, de jongste dochter van Ron en Hermelien. En zijn petekind.

"_We hebben een dochter gekregen! En we waren het er allang over eens: ze gaat Ginny heetten." Glunderend keek Ron Harry en Ginny aan. "Oh Ron! Dat is geweldig!" juichte Ginny. "En dat is nog niet alles, wij willen dat jullie de pleegouders worden!" Ginny slaakte een kreetjes. Vrolijk keek Harry naar zijn vrouw. "Wij willen graag haar pleegouders zijn! Ik weet uit ervaring hoe fijn zo'n relatie kan zijn!"_

Ginny keek heel betrapt, hij had haar wel eens vaker zien zoenen met haar vriendje, dus waarom deed ze zo raar? Hij keek nog eens goed naar de jongen en schok toen.

"Ginny! Je gaat toch niet vreemd, hé?" Ginny bloosde. "Hij ging ook vreemd! Met Savanna! Dat kreng…. Ik snap niet waarom met haar, kies dan een leuk iemand, maar nou vind ik toch echt dat ik ook het recht heb om vreemd te gaan!"

Harry zuchtte. "En heb je al met hem gepraat?" Ginny keek hem verontwaardigd aan. "Nee! Natuurlijk niet! Ik ga hem ook nog eens smeken om hem te houden! Ik neem wraak!"

Harry moest bij zichzelf lachen. Ze had nu dezelfde verontwaardigde uitdrukking als Ginny wel eens had.

"Kwaad met kwaad bestrijden lijkt me geen goed idee, Ginny.. Ik zou met je vriendje gaan praten. Je hebt volgens mij toch al meer jongens, dan goed voor je is…"

"Waar bemoei je je mee? Professor!" de jongen spuugde de woorden haast uit. Hij had blijkbaar niet van respect voor lerarren gehoord…

"Eh, Bennerd, NABLIJVEN!" schreeuwde Harry woedend tegen deze brutale jongen.

"aah! Oom? Kun je dit niet even door de vingers zien? Ik vind het niet zo leuk als je mijn minnaar straf geeft…" Ginny hield haar hoofd schuin.

"Nee! Ik ga geen uitzonderingen voor wie dan ook maken, al is ie de minister van Toverkunst himself!" brulde Harry.

"Ik zou eventjes met je tante praten over je liefdesleven… Want volgens mij ga je nu toch echt foute dingen doen!" zuchtte Harry en hij liep verder door de gang. "Dat zag ik!"riep hij toen zijn instinct zei dat Ginny nu een tong uit zou steken… en hij had gelijk, want een betrapt stemmetje zei: "Sorry oom, gebeurd niet meer hoor!"

En Harry verdween door de gang naar zijn kantoortje.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pa?" een jongen met zwart warrig haar stak zijn hoofd om de hoek. "Ja Sirius? Wat is er?" Harry keek naar zijn zoon.

_Ginny kreunde en had een van pijn vertrokken gezicht. Het zweet druppelde van haar hoofd. Ze beet op haar wangen en er liepen tranen over haar mooie gezicht. Harry vond het vreselijk om te zien dat ze pijn had. De verpleegster van het hospitaal smeerde verveeld een zalfje op haar buik. "kun je niet iets doen om de pijn te verzachten?" smekend keek Harry haar aan. Zuchtend keek de verpleegster op. "Nee meneer, u bent al de 4e vandaag die dat wil, maar dat is nou juist de magie van de geboorte. De pijn die de vrouw moet lijden om het kind te baren, maakt haar band met het kind sterken dan die met de man. Dat is het recht dat de natuur de vrouw gaf. Het is.." Woedend schreeuwde Harry tegen haar: "Kun je er niets aan doen of wil je dat niet?" De vrouw glimlachde. "Beide". Harry liet een geïrriteerd geluid horen. "AAAAAAAARGH. Let op mijn vrouw wil je!" De vrouw boog zich weer over Ginny heen. Toen gilde Ginny harder dan daarvoor. "Ja, goed zo, je hebt negen centimeter ontsluiting" Heel snel daarna lag de jongen in Harry's armen. Ginny zuchtte vergenoegd. "Het is een prachtig kindje" ze glimlachte. "En hoe mag het heten?" vroeg de verpleegster geïrriteerd. "Sirius James Potter." Hary keek trots naar de kleine baby in zijn armen._

"Kunnen we even praten? Op de gang?" Sirius keek een beetje schuldbewust.

_Oh nee, wat heeft hij nú weer uitgehaald? _Vroeg Harry zich af. Hij moest een beetje in zichzelf lachen. Zo waren zijn vader, Sirius, Lupos en hijzelf ook geweest.

"Wat is er Sirius?" vroeg Harry terwijl hij de deur achter zich dichtdeed. "Nou, hij zei dat Ginny een hoer was en ik laat mijn nichtje niet zomaar beledigen. Dus, nou ja, uh… ik heb hem vervloekt. Het was heus niet zo slecht bedoeld, maar ja hij beledigde Ginny…" Harry glimlachte. Hij vond de beschermende houding van Sirius tegenover zijn nichtje juist zo leuk.

Maar als opvoeder mocht je dit soort dingen niet toejuichen. Sirius was 14 en zou nu toch een beetje vriendelijker voor zijn omgeving zijn. "Dat is niet zo netjes Sirius… Wie is hij eigenlijk?" Sirius rolde met zijn ogen. "Die Krauwel natuurlijk, haar laatste vriendje…. Ze heeft hem bedrogen, zou ik ook doen als ik met dat stuk vreten opgezadeld zou zitten…"

"Oh ja, met die Bennerd hé? Ik heb dat joch strafwerk gegeven." Harry zuchtte als hij dacht aan die zielige jongen.

"Ja met die Bennerd, ik mag hem niet. Hij vertelde dat hij met Ginny gezoend had, aan die sul van een Krauwel. Ik heb hem vervloekt, maar dat zag die heks niet!" Harry keek zijn zoon bestraffend aan.

"Bedoel je Anderling? Dan zou je wel wat meer respect kunnen tonen, want ze heeft mij ook les gegeven. En ze is een heel goede lerares, bovendien is ze nu schoolhoofd!"

Sirius lachte schamper "dat bedoel ik nou juist, ze is gewoon bejáárd!"

"Maar goed waarom moest je met haar praten?" Harry keek zijn zoon scherp aan.

Sirius zuchtte "Je moet mee naar professor Anderling.."

Vader en zoon liepen naar de trap en begonnen met dalen. Plotseling bleef Sirius stilstaan.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Harry verbaasd.

Maar Sirius hoefde geen antwoord meer te geven hij had hem zelf al gevonden. Verwonderd keek hij naar de witte fret die op en neer stuiterde op de harde plavuizen vloer van de hal.

_Hij voelde iets witheets langs zijn oor strijken. Er klonk geschreeuw in de hal. "Gaat het?" Dolleman keek hem aan. Harry knikte. "Alles oké, hij miste me net." "Afblijven!" "Afblijven.. afblijven.. wa" Dollemans oog keek naar de plaats waar Malfidus was geweest, daar zat nu een fret. "Niet jij, hij!" Harry zag Korzel bevroren in een houding die verried dat hij de fret op wou pakken. Malfidus probeerde piepend weg te komen, maar hij werd door Dolleman de lucht in gegooid. Hij kwam op de grond en stuiterde weer op, piepend van de pijn._

Het drong tot Harry door wat eraan de hand was. Hij rende naar beneden, op de voet gevolgd door Sirius.

"Stop daar mee. Savanna Broom! Stop daar mee!" riep Harry terwijl hij naar de fret keek. Hij kon wel raden wie dat was.

"Bitch!" siste Sirius en Savanna werd door de vloek tegen de muur geslagen.

Door de vloek van Sirius werd de bezwering verbroken. Het lichaam van de fret begon langzaam op te zwellen.

Vol medelijden keek Harry naar het meisje. Haar haar was warrig geworden en plakte tegen haar hoofd. Een rode en kleverige vloeistof druppelde van haar haargrens naar beneden. Haar gewaad lag slordig om haar dunne lichaam en op haar gezicht waren blauwe plekken te zien.

Toen hij de schade snel in zich op had genomen merkte hij dat Sirius niet meer naast hem stond. Gealarmeerd draaide hij zich om. Sirius had zijn toverstaf op Savanna's borst gericht. Zij zat nog steeds op de grond maar durfde zich niet te bewegen. Sirius lippen vormde woorden die hij niet uitsprak. _Jij Bitch! Jij vuile Bitcht!_

"Sirius! Jij en mevrouw Broom wachten hier tot ik Melissa naar de ziekenzaal heb gebracht. Mevrouw Broom, als u hem smeert wordt u van school verwijdert, onthoudt dat!"

"Locomoter!" De spreuk tilde het lichaam van Melissa op alsof ze een veertje was. Ze zweefde voor hem uit naar de ziekenzaal. Arm kind.


	4. een oude schuld

**Hey iedereen. Ik heb weer eens een vaag hoofdstuk erbij geschreven…. Maar please review toch maar……**

Anderling stond kaarsrecht in het kantoor van het schoolhoofd. Harry had nog steeds het gevoel dat ze daar niet hoorde, dat het een inbreuk was op Perkamentus privacy.

Natuurlijk was dat onzin, alle schoolhoofden hadden in dit kantoortje gewerkt, maar Harry kon niet van het gevoel afkomen, dat Anderling niets aan de inrichting had veranderd werkte niet mee.

Ze keek verbaasd naar Savanna Broom. "Wat U, meneer Potter, hier doet begrijp ik, maar wat doet zij hier?" vroeg ze aan Sirius.

Voordat zijn zoon z'n mond ook maar open kon doen viel Harry hem al in de reden. "Dat kan zij U misschien beter zelf vertellen."

Sirius grijnsde en keek naar Savanna. Die deed haar mond open, maar in plaats van iets te zeggen deed ze een perfecte imitatie van een vis op het drogen.

"Komt er nog wat van, mevrouw Broom?" vroeg Anderling pinnig, na een paar seconde stilte.

Savanna begon te stamelen "uh, nou… HIJ HEEFT MIJN OOM VERMOORD. Ik zei dat tegen haar en zij, ze wou het zelf ze…" wat ze wel niet gedaan had kwamen ze nooit te weten, want ze werd door een geïrriteerde Anderling onderbroken.

"Harry kun jij me het vertellen? Van haar wordt ik niet veel wijzer…" Harry knikte en vertelde zijn verhaal.

Anderling wed van lijkbleek vuurrood en toen een diepe kleur paars. Harry had haar nog nooit zo woedend gezien.

Na een hoop geschreeuw konden Harry en een onbestrafte Sirius (die had zelfs een paar punten voor Grifioendor gekregen, omdat hij de twee op tijd uit elkaar had gehaald, gekregen) de kamer verlaten.

Sirius ging terug naar de afdelingskamer en Harry ging naar zijn lokaal terug.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ik moet met je praten" de stem klonk onheilspellend. Malissa draaide zich om. Ze wreef haar haar uit haar gezicht.

Het gezicht dat ze zag maakte dat ze achteruit kroop. Ze probeerde zich zo diep mogelijk onder haar dekens te verstoppen.

De stem lachte schamper en trok de dekens van haar af.

Mellissa zette zich over haar angst heen en keek in het gezicht van één van haar mede-Griffioendors. Moesten ze haar hier ook al lastig vallen?

Celesta Patil keek haar aan. "Bang voor me?"

Mellissa zette zich over haar angst heen. "Ja, er is vanochtend gebleken dat dat meer dan terecht is…." Ze keek Celesta uitdagend aan.

Celesta knikte. "Dat is waar ik het over wil hebben, je bent mij nog wat schuldig…"

Melissa keek verbaasd op. "Ik begrijp niet wat je bedoeld…"

Celesta lachte humorloos "misschien herken je me niet, ik ben veel veranderd sinds ik acht was, maar ik herken jou wel. Misschien kan ik je herinnering op frissen. Je was nog klein en wou weg uit het kindertehuis… Je liep weg en ging naar de wegisw…"

Ze hoefde haar zin niet af te maken want Melissa slaakte is kreet. Ze herinnerde het zich weer..

_Een kleine Melissa keek om zich heen. Wat nu? Ze had helemaal niks, hoe moest ze overleven? Het eerste wat ze nodig had was een toverstok. Ze keek om zich heen en zag een winkel met het opschrift: "Parvati's stokken". Ze liep de winkel in. En bedacht zich toen dat ze onmogelijk een stok kon kopen, ze had geen geld en ze was te jong. Het was druk in de winkel. Er begon een plannetje op te borrelen… Ze liep langs de stellages naar een plaats waar niemand was. Nu snel, ze opende de dichtstbijzijnde doos. Er lag een mooie lange staf in. Ze duwde hem snel in haar mouw. Zo, niemand zou er wat van merken… Ze liep langzaam door de winkel heen en naar buiten. Toen ging het fout. De staf begon te schreeuwen…Ze kreunde en begon te rennen. Harder en harder. Achter haar ging de deur van de winkel open en er stormde een man naar buiten. Melissa gooide de nog steeds schreeuwende stok op de grond, zo zou hij haar hopelijk niet volgen… Ze dook onder de arm van een man door en ontweek een vrouw. De man achter haar nam geen genoegen met de staf, hij bleef haar achtervolgen, dat niet alleen, hij was nu ook begonnen te schreeuwen. "Houdt dat mormel tegen! Houdt die dievegge tegen!" Melissa had geen idee wat een mormel of dievegge was, maar besefte wel dat hij haar daar mee bedoelde. Blijkbaar besefte de mensen om haar heen dat ook, want ze probeerden haar allemaal te pakken. "Houdt dat kleine kreng tegen! Houdt haar tegen!" Het meisje kreunde… Ze keek om en schok van wat ze zag… hier zou ze nooit aan ontkomen! Het was niet zo slim om om te kijken, want daardoor liep ze tegen een man op. Hij zag meteen wat er aan de hand was en greep haar stevig vast. "Laat me los! Laat me los!" smeekte ze hem. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. De man van de winkel kwam naast hem staan. "Ze heeft één van mijn stokken gestolen. Geef maar hier…" De man knikte en Melissa begon nog harder te trappelen. Ze kon echter niet verhinderen dat Melissa aan de verkoper werd overgedragen. Hij nam haar mee naar zijn winkel.  
Daar kwam een meisje van de trap af. "Wat is er gebeurd vader? Ze schreeuwen op straat en.. wie is zij?" Haar vader legde het haar uit. "Pap? Kunnen we haar niet gewoon terug brengen naar het kindertehuis?" Zo had Celesta haar gered._

"Wat moet ik voor je doen?" Melissa keek Celesta aan. "Ik wil dat je Savanna helpt."


	5. de opdracht

Disclaimer: "Wat moet ik voor je doen?" Melissa keek Celesta aan. "Ik wil dat je Savanna helpt."

"Ben je gek? Dat kreng heeft me in een beurse appel veranderd!" vol ongeloof keek ze Celesta aan. "Ik wil best wat voor je doen, maar HAAR helpen is toch egt, gewoon onbegrijpelijk, raaar!"

Celesta keek haar schattend aan. "Het maakt niet uit wat je wilt, het gaat om wat je moet. Je bent het mij schúldig."

Melissa keek nog steeds alsof ze een klap van de molen had gehad. "Waarom zou ik het moéten doen? Ik bedoel ik heb ook nog een eigen mening…"

Celesta zuchtte. "Ooit gehoord van een tovenaarsdebt?"

Melissa lachte spottend. "Dit telt niet voor een tovenaarsdebt, dan moet je iemands leven redden…"

"Toch wel.. Kijk maar." Celesta sloeg een boek open op het bed. "Hier zo, tovernaarsdebt, lees maar…"

Melissa legde het boek tegen haar knieën aan en begon te lezen…

Tovenaarsdebt, een schuld die de ene tovenaar tegenover de ander heeft. Deze schuld komt in beeld als de tovenaars leven is gered, óf als de tovenaar in kwestie is gered van lichamelijke of geestelijke martelingen. Deze tovenaar moet als betaling voor de hulp één of enkele opdrachten vervullen voor de redder. De tovenaarsdebt geldt alleen als de beide tovenaars ooit magie hebben beoefend, dat kan ook na de redding zijn.

"Okee, één vraag; heb jij mij lichamelijk of geestelijk gered?" Melissa keek Celesta behoorlijk argwanend aan.

"Geestlijk, heb je ooit een dementor ontmoet?" Celesta lachte toen Melissa haar hoofd schudde. "Die zijn vreselijk, halen al het geluk uit je geest en laten je alleen nog maar verdriet voelen. Je hebt het gevoel dat je nooit meer gelukkig wordt en haalt je vreselijkste herinneringen boven. Dat telt wel als marteling…"

Melissa zuchtte overdreven. "Ik geloof je, hoe moet ik Savanna helpen?" Celesta glimlachte gemeen. "Daar heb ik een heel vernuftig plannetje voor bedacht…"

Malissa kreunde, maar Celesta vervolgde haar verhaal. "Savanna heeft Anderling vertelt dat jullie een weddenschap hadden, wacht ik lees het je even voor, ze heeft het voor me opgeschreven. "Ik zei tegen Melissa dat haar vader slecht was geweest. Melissa antwoordde dat zij beter was dan haar vader, ik zei dat ze dat dan maar moest bewijzen met een lichamelijke proef. Zij wist wat die inhield toen ze akkoord ging." Ik wil dat jij naar Anderling toe gaat en zegt dat dat waar is. Je mag niet naar de leraren toe gaan met het idee om even te vertellen wat er precies speelt."

Melissa knikte en probeerde niet te lachen. "Dat doe ik dan maar, daaaaaaaaaag Celesta."

Melissa keek hoe Celesta de deur uit liep. Aan wie zou ze het eens vertellen?


	6. zwerkbal en een geheimpje

Sirius bekeek haar kleine lichaampje, hij wist dat het er perfect voor was, maar ze wou niet. Hij keek zijn nieuwe beschermelinge smekend aan. Ginny vond het prettig dat Sirius haar niet meer constant volgde en Melissa had hem nodig.

"Alsjeblieft, Melissa, laat me bewijzen dat je het kúnt. Er zijn zoveel voordelen voor je. Als je goed bent wordt je vanzelf populair en je zult het leuk vinden. Het zit immer in je bloed, je vader was een goede zoeker…."

Melissa lachte spottend "bewijs maar dat ik het kan, je hebt één kans!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hij legde haar bezem voor haar neer en legde zijn eigen bezem bij zijn voeten. "Zeg maar "op" tegen de bezem." Melissa keek hem aan alsof ze dacht dat hij minstens één tik van de molen moest hebben gehad.

""Op" zeggen tegen een bezem, tuurlijk" zei ze sceptisch. "Nou vooruit dan, op" ze keek triomfantelijk toen de bezem niet reageerde.

Sirius zuchtte en zei toen duidelijk: "Op". Meteen vloog de bezem in zijn hand. Melissa keek met grote ogen naar de bezem die hij vasthield. Toen probeerde zij het ook "op". Er gebeurde nog steeds niets.

"Op!" zei ze, geïrriteerd, omdat het nog steeds niet wou lukken. De bezem rolde een keer om. "OP!" snauwde ze weer, nu boos. De bezem vloog nu in haar hand en er kwam een blije maar verbaasde grijns op haar gezicht.

"YES! Hij doet het! Hij doet het!" Het meisje danste dramatisch in het rond. "Hij doet het! Hij doet het!" Sirius grinnikte. "Da's snel hoor, dat ie het doet, bij mij duurde dat een halfuur, maar ik ben ook niet het beste voorbeeld…." De lach op Melissa's gezicht werd nog groter dan eerst.

"Zei ik het niet, je hebt talent!" riep Sirius die dit snelle invloed op de bezem als een bewijs voor zijn stelling zag. "Niet zo snel! Wie zegt dat ik ook nog iets met dit ding kan als ik erop zit."

"Dat zullen we bewijzen." Vertelde Sirius haar. "Klim maar op je bezem. Dan gaan we even een paar rondjes vliegen…"

Bevend klom Melissa op haar bezemsteel, dit zou nooit lukken volgens haar. "Trek de voorkant een beetje omhoog." Riep Sirius haar toe. Dat deed Melissa dan ook. En plotseling vloog ze omhoog. Niet een beetje, maar heel erg veel omhoog.

Geschokken keek Melissa omlaag. "Hééééélp, dat is nou ook weer niet de bedoeling, wat moet ik doen?" Sirius had het te druk met lachen om echt te helpen, maar door de doodsangst die in haar stem door klonk vermurwde hem. "Oké, nu een klein beetje omlaag duwen, een klein beetje." Zachtjes drukte Melissa haar bezem een beetje omlaag. Meteen vloog ze iets naar beneden maar niet teveel. "Hé, het werkt!" riep ze naar Sirius.

Sirius wierp haar een blik toe van natuurlijk-werkt-het-dat-heb-ik-toch-gezegd. Melissa zweefde een paar meter boven Sirius en besloot dat ze nog iets naar beneden wou. Ze drukte nog wat op de voorkant van haar bezem en ze vloog langzaam richting Sirius. Totdat ze tegenover hem kwam, maar dan met haar rug naar hem toe. _Hm, draaien hoe moet dat nou weer?Misschien als ik de steel iets naar rechts duw…… YES! Geluktt!_

"Zie je nou wel dat je een natuurtalent bent! Je kunt een draai maken zonder te vragen hoe dat moet!" Sirius stond haar enthousiast aan te moedigen.

"We gaan nu een paar rondjes vliegen oké?" Sirius wachtte niet op antwoord en vloog al langs de doelpalen. Melissa vloog achter hem aan. Eerst heel voorzichtig, maar later begon ze het steeds sneller te doen. Ze had het nu onder de vingers.

5 rondjes en heel was zweet later, landden ze weer op de grond. "Sirius, weet je, ik ga tegen Anderling liegen, ik moet wel, want….." Melissa legde uit wat er allemaal gebeurd was. "Zou jij naar je vader en Anderling willen gaan om het te vertelen?" Sirius knikte, nors zwijgend…..


	7. Het dagboek

Nadat Melissa een valse bekentennis had afgelegd en Sirius had verteld waarom, werd het leven weer een stuk dragelijker. Melissa had een nieuwe hobby ontdekt en ging elke pauze met Sirius oefenen voor Zwerkbal. Melissa was heel goed geworden. Ze kon nu niet alleen rondjes vliegen en salto's maken, maar ook de ingewikkelde spatski-schijnbeweging perfect volbrengen.

Het werd tijd dat ze met ballen ging oefenen. Eerst gebruikten ze pingpongballetjes. Sirius gooide ze aan en Melissa ving ze, maar dat begon te vervelen. En Melissa was nu nog al afhankelijk van het feit of Sirius tijd had, dus dook ze, hoe verassend, de bieb in. Ze had al snel een spreuk gevonden waarmee ze de balletjes wild in het rond kon laten zoeven. Het werd nu een stuk interessanter.

Toen Sirius ervan overtuigd was dat ze hem zou vangen, liet Sirius de snaai los. Ze had hem binnen 10 minuten. "Wow" met grote ogen staarde Sirius naar de hand waarin de snaai zat. "Jij bent hier voor gemaakt!" Maar Melissa was niet tevreden, ze had de recordtijd op gezocht en dat was 15 seconden, daar wou ze wel wat dichterbij zitten.

Dus oefende ze elk moment dat ze geen lessen volgde of huiswerk maakte. Ze at haast niet meer en sliep ook niet veel, alles draaide om het kleine gouden balletje. Totdat ze dicht genoeg bij het record zat. Ze haalde het binnen 16 seconden en was daar tevreden mee. Nu wou ze oefenen met de echte omstandigheden.

Sirius zelf vervulde de drijvers rol en bestookte Melissa met beukers, wat zijn echte onderdeel in het spel ook was. Ginny was Jager, waar ze behoorlijke aanleg voor had en Simon was wachter, hij kon immers ook wel wat extra training gebruiken.

Melissa leerde snel en was een betere zoeker dan er in jaren was geweest, de laatste was toevallig ene Harry Potter. Het team van Griffioendor keek met vertrouwen uit naar het volgende schooljaar wanneer ze een geweldige Zoeker zouden hebben. Er kwamen geen vervelende opmerkingen in Mellisa's richting en daar was ze blij om. Dat gedoe met Celesta en Savanna was met een sisser afgelopen en het verhaal over haar problemen met Celesta was maar 2 weken de ronde gegaan.

Harry volgde dit allemaal van een afstandje. Hij was blij dat ze nu gewoon geaccepteerd werd. Het gesprek in de klas hoefde niet meer en hij was er blij om. Dit bespaarde hem een grote beproeving. Hij vond het nog al moeilijk om te besluiten of nou hij wel of niet aan Melissa's kant stond. Hij herinnerde zich nog als de dag van gisteren dat hij het bericht van de geboorte van Melissa kreeg.

"_Malfidus heeft een dochter gekregen" Anderling, die Perkamentus taak had overgenomen na zijn dood, keek ernstig. "Ze heet Melissa en haar moeder is.." ze aarzelde even. "Loena leeflang" Harry sprong op. "Wat! Maar zij staat aan onze kant!" Anderling bekeek Harry's woedende uitdrukking. "Ja ik heb ook geen idee hoe die elkaar hebben leren kennen." Vanuit Hermeliens hoek van de tafel kwam een piepje, Ron sloeg een arm om haar heen. _

"_Ik weet het wel" Hermelien was heel bleek geworden. Iedereen keek naar haar. Harry kon zich niet inhouden. "VERTEL OP!" woedend keek hij naar Hermelien, die hem zoals altijd voorzichtig aankeek. "Nou herinner je ons zesde jaar?" Ze keek zo mogelijk nog banger. Opeens schaamde Harry zich een beetje. "Ja?" Hij zei het zo rustig mogelijk. "Nou je wou geen les meer geven, weet je wel, we stopten met de svp en nou ja, Loena was nog al eenzaam, zij hoopte steeds dat we weer bij elkaar zouden komen. Ze hoopte dat haar munt het gewoon niet deed, dus ze ging steeds naar de kamer van Hoge Nood. Ze ging daar naar binnen en wachtte daar. Best zielig. Toen kwam Malfidus daar binnen en hij, hij werkte daar aan die verdwijnkast. Hij was nog al paniekerig en bang, je kent Loena, die kan nog al, eh, eerlijk zijn. En die twee raakten aan de praat. En de rest weten we al." Onthutst had Harry haar aangestaard. Het was eigenlijk zijn schuld!_

Hij had altijd het gevoel gehad dat Loena hen had verraden en wel door zijn schuld. Hij had het gevoel gehad dat hij op een rare manier verantwoordelijk was voor Mellissa. Dat ze door hem geboren was. En nu was ze hier en was ze bang, had ze hulp nodig. Hulp die hij moest bieden. Omdat haar vader niet voor haar zorgde moest hij wel voor haar zorgen, vond hij. Maar tegenover zijn verantwoordelijkheids gevoel stond zijn haat voor Malfidus. En hij wist niet wat sterker was.

Opeens stond ze voor hem en maakte de beslissing voor hem. "Meneer? Ik wil u iets laten zien." Harry was geraakt door Melissa's vertrouwen in hem. "Het is vanochtend gearriveerd over de uilenpost. Het is gestuurd door het ministerie. Het stond in zijn testament, dat ze het moesten sturen op mijn moeders geboortedatum. Kijk." Ze liet hem een dagboek zien. "Maar ik heb geen idee wat het is, of wat het doet. Het is leeg." Harry had echter wel een idee van wat het kon zijn.

_In het midden van de kamer lag Ginny, ik rende naar haar toe. "Ginny!" hij rende naar haar lichaam. "Nee, ga niet dood!" "Je begrijpt het niet, ze is al bijna dood!" zei een lijzige stem achter me. Ik draaide me om en zag de Marten Vilijn, de jongen van het dagboek. Ik vond naast Ginny het boekje. Het was leeg net als de eerste keer dat ik het zag. "Je begrijpt het niet! Er moet hulp komen, ze gaat bijna dood!" Marten knikte. "Ja ze is al bijna dood, maar snap je het dan niet? Zij heeft de kamer geopend!" _

Nu lag er net zo'n boekje voor hem. Dertien jaar oud was dit boek, er stond op van: Draco Malfidus, in een krullerig handschrift. Had Malfidus een gruzielement gemaakt? Maar dan was hij niet dood…


	8. herinneringen en een dagboek

**Nou, ik schrijf snel voor mijn doen! En ook nog best lang, na een paar corrigerende reviewtjes van ****Quel marth****, bedankt voor je trouwe reviews trouwens! Tis inderdaad best creepy, want ik heb geen idee hoe het verder gaat met onze blonde zwadderaar, misschien een ontmoeting? Dan noem ik dat chappie "meet een monster" haha. Maar goed een hoofdstuk vol herrineringen, komt dat lezen! En als je dat gedaan hebt, wil je dan please reviewen? Want ik wil er nog veel meer!**

_Nu lag er net zo'n boekje voor hem. Dertien jaar oud was dit boek, er stond op van: Draco Malfidus, in een krullerig handschrift. Had Malfidus een gruzielement gemaakt? Maar dan was hij niet dood…………_

Harry staarde verbijsterd naar het boekje dat op tafel lag. Het leek zo onschuldig. Hij keek naar de krullerige letters waar de botte waarheid in te lezen stond: Draco Malfidus. "Laat me eens iets proberen" fluisterde hij tegen Melissa. Alsof hij bang was dat hij het boek wakker zou maken. Hij trok het boek naar zich toe. Vluchtig begon hij laatjes te openen totdat hij gevonden had wat hij zocht, een klein flesje rode inkt en een veer. Harry haalde diep adem en doopte toen de veer in de inkt. Toen liet Harry 1 enkele rode druppel vallen op het boek……

_Toen viel Harry wat op. Al zijn boeken zaten onder de rode vlekken, maar het dagboek van Marten niet. Hij opende het boek en zocht naar zijn veer en inkt. Hij liet een rode druppel vallen op het dagboek en de druppel verdween. Ademloos schreef hij in het boek wat het eerste in hem op kwam, namelijk: "Ik ben Harry Potter". Ook zijn woorden verdwenen in het papier, alsof ze werden opgeslokt door het dagboek. Toen kwamen er andere woorden tevoorschijn. "Hallo Harry, ik ben Marten Villijn, hoe kom je aan mijn dagboek?"_

De druppel verdween in het papier, alsof hij door het dagboek werd opgeslokt. "Hé?" verbaasd keek Melissa naar het dagboek. "Wat is er met die druppel gebeurd?" Harry keek haar peinzend aan. "Je moet er in schrijven, je vader zal terug schrijven."

Melissa knikte en griste de inkt en de veer uit Harry's handen. Toen schreef ze opgewonden: "Ik ben Melissa Leef" ze kraste Leef door en verving het voor "Malfidus". De letters welden even op en verdwenen toen. Toen kwam er een andere tekst tevoorschijn. "Ik ben Draco Malfidus, je vader, hoe gaat het met jou, meisje?" Melissa keek naar de woorden en er kwamen tranen in haar ogen.

_Pappa tilde haar op schoot. "Hoe gaat het met jou meisje?" Pappa was lief. "Goed!" juichte Melissa. Ze vond alles leuk en ze was blij, het ging goed! Pappa aaide over haar hoofd. "Dat vind ik fijn meisje" Melissa krulde zich een beetje op. "Papa, jij bent lief!" Ze draaide zich om en sloeg haar armpjes om pappa heen. Pappa lachte en tilde haar op en draaide haar in de rondte. "Jij bent ook heel lief" antwoordde hij. _

_Toen zweefde Melissa door de lucht als een vliegtuig. Ze strekte haar armen uit en kraaide "Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroem Vrrroem". Pappa vertelde altijd over vliegtuigen en auto's en andere dreuzeldingen. Hij hield ervan en Melissa ook. "Vrrrrrrrroem vrrroem vrrroem" langzaam draaide pappa rondjes naar beneden tot dat Melissa met haar buik over de grond gleed. "Je bent geland" hij keek haar lachend aan. In zijn ogen twinkelde sterretjes. _

"Met mij gaat het goed" schreef ze terug. "Ik mis je wel, maar voor de rest is alles oké." De woorden verdwenen en werden vervangen door: "Ik mis jou ook, toen je klein was was je heel nieuwsgierig, ben je dat nog steeds?" Melissa glimlachte degene, of datgene die/dat steeds terugschreef wist alles van haar. "Ik wil alles weten, zodat ik het ooit nog kan gebruiken en als ik geen kans krijg om het te gebruiken, is het nog geen verspilling!" schreef ze terug. De woorden die tevoorschijn kwamen hadden iets van humor in zich. "Als ik kon grinniken had ik het nu gedaan" zelfspot was de beste manier om dingen te accepteren. Maar voordat Melissa iets kon terugschrijven verscheen er een tweede regel onder de eerste.

"In welke afdeling ben je ingedeeld?" Melissa schreef het antwoord terug zonder enige angst. "Griffioendor! Maar ze mogen me niet zo erg…" De bloedrode letters welden nog één keer in volle overgave op. _Dit heeft ze van haar moeder, zo eerlijk zijn dat het pijnlijk is… _Malfidus scheen het te begrijpen. "Het ligt aan mij hé? Ze denken dat je er niet hoort… Nou laat 1 ding duidelijk zijn; Ik ben trots op je! Ik ben blij dat je niet in Zwadderich ben gekomen zoals ik, dan maak je gewoon te veel fouten!" Harry keek verbaasd op. Dit kon hij niet geloven

"_Als je wilt weten wat hier zo stinkt, er zijn net een paar Griffioendors binnen gekomen" sneerde Malfidus. "En er is nog een Modderbloedje bij ook! Dat verklaart die stank zeker wel." Ron en hij trokken gelijk hun stokken. "Let op je woorden Mafidus!" beet Ron Malfidus toe. Die grinnikte onaangenaam. "En anders? Ga je dan weer slakken eten?" Ron richtte zijn staf zorgvuldig. "Nee Ron! Hij is het niet waard! Dit wil hij juist!" Hermelien duwde Rons staf naar beneden. "Heel verstandig Griffel, modderbloedjes moeten niet teveel opvallen, dat zal hun dood worden." _

_Nu was het Harry die in de aanval wou gaan. Maar Hermelien trok zijn staf uit z'n hand. Malfidus glimlachte. "Tja, modderbloedjes zijn nou eenmaal laf hé?" zei hij tegen Harry. "Hermelien geef mijn staf terug, ik verander dat stuk vreten in een splinter in Kwast zijn kont!" Hermelien schoot in de lach. "Dat zal hij vast leuk vinden! Is wel een goed idee, trouwens…" _

_Draco krabbelde overeind uit de stoel waarin hij zat. Hij liep op Hermelien af en sloeg haar keihard in haar gezicht. "Dat is het enige wat je met modderbloedjes moet doen!" zei hij minachtend en draaide zich om. Hermelien keek rustig toe hoe Malfidus wegliep. Toen hij een meter van haar af stond, stapte Hermelien naar voren en tikte op zijn schouder. Malfidus draaide zich om en zag nog net Hermeliens gezicht toen ze hem een knal in zijn maag gaf. Kreunend zake hij op de grond. Hermelien draaide zich om. Haar haar zwiepte rond en haar gezicht stond furieus. "Kom, we gaan…" _

"Weet je dat ik altijd heb gehoopt dat mijn dochter in een betere afdeling zou komen?" Het meisje glimlachte naar het papier. "Ik heb jou nooit een Zwadderaar gevonden pap, daar had je veel te veel interesse voor Dreuzels voor! "Misschien wel, maar mijn vader wou zo graag dat ik een Zwadderaar was, dat ik na een discussie met de hoed daar toch geplaatst ben, terwijl hij me eerst in Griffioendor wou plaatsten." Melissa keek nadenkend naar het papier, dat was echt iets voor opa…

"_Loop recht op!" corrigeerde opa haar. Melissa keek met grote ogen naar haar opa's gezicht. Het was gegroefd met rimpels, maar stond nog heel fel. "Je weet dat ik je dat altijd zeg, Melissa!" Pappa keek haar streng aan, alsof hij dit al duizenden keren met haar had besproken, terwijl Melissa dat zich helemaal niet kon herinneren. "Maar.." Protesteerde ze. "Nee! Melissa, ik heb je al een keer gewaarschuwd, begin er niet weer over!" Boos keek pappa haar aan. Verongelijkt wendde Melissa haar blik af. Pappa was boos, hij noemde haar ook geen meisje meer, maar ze had geen flauw idee waarom. Pappa was altijd boos bij opa. Daarom vond ze opa ook stom, hij maakte pappa boos op haar. Als ze wat ouder was geweest had ze het willen begrijpen, nu constateerde ze het alleen maar. "Loop recht op!" corrigeerde opa haar weer._

**Nou dit was mijn chappie, heb geprobeerd om het zo lang mogelijk te maken, maar moet nog zien of dat gelukt is, wil iedereen die dit leest daar zijn mening over geven? Kusjes van mij -xxx-**


	9. Melissa's dagboek

**Er zijn misschien mensen die zeggen dat ik alle controle heb over wat er nu gebeurd. Laat 1 ding duidelijk zijn… Dat heb ik niet! Maar zo klopt het gewoon….**

Melissa zat aan de houten tafel in het kantoor van Harry. Vergeleken met de luxe die Zweinstein te bieden had was zijn kamer vreemd praktisch, maar wel comfortabel. Melissa had het dagboek op de tafel gelegd en was verdiept in het "gesprek"dat ze met haar vader had. Ze was zelfs zo verdiept dat ze niet eens merkte dat Harry wegging.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hij maakte een gruzielement" verwoorde Harry zijn gedachten. Anderling keek hem aan. "Dit is niet best…." Ze liep naar het raam en staarde naar buiten.

"Weet je zeker dat het een gruzielement is?" vroeg Anderling. "Kan het niet iets anders zijn? Ik denk dat ik een paar testjes moet doen…" En ze keek weer naar buiten.

Harry wist niet zeker of hij weg moest gaan of niet. Dat gevoel had hij ook altijd als jongen bij Anderling gehad. Hij besloot dat hij moest blijven. Misschien ging ze zo weer wat zeggen.

Anderling legde haar handen op het raamkozijn. Ze stond rechtop en het leek of ze de wereld aankon, maar in feite was ze daar niet zo zeker van. Wat had dit te betekenen?

"Het is misschien beter als we hier niks over zeggen tegen mevrouw Leeflang". Harry wou haar bijna verbeteren en zeggen dat ze Melissa heetten, maar hij bedacht dat hij haar ook eigenlijk mevrouw Leeflang moeten noemen.

Er kwam een idee in Harry op, vluchtig schoot het door zijn hoofd. Als een veertje dat neer dwarrelt. Ja, hij had een idee.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hoe gaat het met je popje? Mis je ons?" vroeg het dagboek. Melissa aarzelde even. Toen schreef ze "Ja pap. Ik mis je." Er sprak zoveel kracht uit die woorden.

"Wat is er met iedereen gebeurd?" vroeg haar vader. Die vraag begreep ze niet. "Wie bedoel je met iedereen?" schreef ze.

"Ik.. de mensen die ik heb gekend." Aarzelde haar vader. "Noem een naam en ik geef antwoord." Bedacht Melissa. "Goed."

"Met mijn vader." Melissa doopte de veer in de inkt en liet hem even boven de bladzijde zweven. "Dood. Gestorven in Azkaban." Slecht nieuws berichtten moet je altijd meteen brengen en zo kort mogelijk houden.

"Met Vleeschouwer?" Melissa herinnerde zich die man. Een brede vent met overal spierballen en een onaangenaam gezicht. Wat er onaangenaam aan was wist ze niet meer, ze was heel klein geweest toen ze hem had ontmoet. "Zit een straf uit in Azkaban. Twintig jaar."

"Met Korzel en Kwast?" Ze herinnerde zich die twee beter dan Vleeschouwer. Het duo kwam vaak bij hen thuis. "Korzel heeft zich eruit weten te kletsen en Kwast is vlak na jou gestorven, gedood door Voldemort voor verraad.

"Zeg die naam niet! En met Harry Potter?" Melissa dacht aan de man die haar les gaf. "Doodde Vo… eh jeweetwel een jaar na jouw dood. Hij geeft nu les op zweinstein en hij is mijn afdelingshoofd."

"Met Patty Park?" Nu moest Melissa toch even nadenken voordat ze wist wie dat was. Dat was die vrouw die steeds haar vader had verleid. "Vrijgelaten en woont nu met haar man in één of ander vaag stadje ergens in de buurt. Men zegt dat ze met de gevangenisbewaarder naar bed is geweest."

"Net iets voor haar. Griffel en Wezel?" Melissa staarde naar de letters voor haar. "WIE? Heb je geen voornamen ofsow?" schreef ze terug.

"Laat maar, niet zo belangrijk. Is Harry nog met iemand getrouwd?" de letters welden op uit het papier. "JA! Met Ginny Wemel en ze hebben een zoon. Sirius."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had een idee! Echt waar! Een geweldig, fantastisch idee! Maar helaas het was hem zonet ontglipt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sirius… Sirius… Wist je dat dat de peetvader van Harry is? Hij werd gedood door mijn tante, Bellatrix. Wat is er met haar gebeurd?"

Melissa fronste haar wenkbrauwen, ze wist niet hoe ze het verhaal over Bella moest samen vatten. Het was ook zo ingewikkeld.

"Ze is gaan samenwonen met Voldemort na jouw dood, ze ging vreemd, wist aan Voldemort te ontkomen en werd gered door het feit dat haar nieuwe minnaar de minister van toverkunst was. Door zijn bescherming bleef ze uit de cel, ze ging weer vreemd en vormt nu samen Korzel een kleine bende. Dat is de samenvatting…"

Het bleef even stil aan de andere kant van het boek. Toen: "Oh…. " Het was weer even stil. "Die Bella".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Melissa was zo verdiept in het dagboek dat ze niet merkte dat Harry weer de kamer in sloop.


	10. Ginny's problemen

**Oké, als je van boven naar beneden kijkt dan zie je dat de bovenste helft (met nieuwe chappies dus) van mij is…. Gna Gna. Ik heb nu officieel al mijn verhalen geupdate in 2 dagen…. En nu zal Eneleya wel mijn nieuwe verhaal moeten lezen! **

**Ik zou graag willen dat je reviewd, want ik ga het verhaal met de meeste reviews het snelst updaten en op dit moment staat Secretus en Serpent met 3 reviews voor! Wil je dus dat ik snel verder schrijf dan zul je moeten reviewen, het is niet anders… evil grijns**

Melissa was met het dagboek naar haar kamer gaan en eindelijk was Harry's kantoortje weer gewoon van hem. En dat kwam hem goed uit. Er waren zoveel dingen waar hij over na moest denken.

Daar wilde Harry net mee beginnen toen Ginny zonder te kloppen binnen kwam. Harry wou haar net de vuistregel (haha) van beleefdheid uit leggen toen hij zag dat ze er nogal verward uit zag.

Hij schoof een stoel naar achter en Ginny plofte er neer. Ze zei niets. Harry keek naar haar, soms leek ze zo op haar tante. Hij boog zich naar haar toe. "Is er iets?" vroeg hij liefjes, terwijl hij een plukje haar achter Ginny's oor schoof.

Ginny gromde. "Nee! Dit is mijn nieuwe haarstijl, nou goed? Ja, natuurlijk is er iets!" Harry grinnikte, nu leek ze nog meer op haar tante. "Oké, maar wat is er dan?" Ginny keek haar oom even besluiteloos aan en begon toen in sneltreinvaart te praten.

"Het is Pieter Park. Hij is een héle aantrekkelijke Zwadderaar…. En ik val nou eenmaal altijd op de bad guy. Dus nou ja, ik flirtte een beetje met hem en hij met mij, dus hij neemt me mee naar de kamer van Hoge Nood en begint me daar te sláán." Ginny staarde Harry beledigd aan.

"En toen noemde hij mij ook nog eens een slét, hoe komt hij erbij? Ik gedraag me helemaal niet als een hoer!" Harry kuchtte veelbetekenend. "Ahum… nee hoor, lieverd, helemaal niet! Hoe komt hij erbij…"

Ginny merkte het sarcasme in Harry's stem gelukkig niet op en stoomde door met haar verhaal. "Ik trap hem dus in zijn kruis en vlucht. Maar hij kwam me achterna, dus rende ik hier naar binnen, ik wou niet door hem worden gepakt, maar ja, ik zie hem de rest van mijn leven en ik voel me vernederd door hem!"

Harry zuchtte. _Wat moet ik hier nou weer mee? "_Je wilt zeker niet naar Anderling gaan?" Ginny lachte. "Bedankt oom! Nu weet ik een manier om wraak te nemen!"

"Wat?" Harry keek haar met een strenge leraarsblik aan. "Ginny, als je in de problemen komt laat ik het je wel zelf oplossen hoor!"

Maar Ginny was al verdwenen. Haar lange rode haar wapperde nog door de deur. Harry zuchtte, dan kon hij nu éindelijk eens nadenken… Maar niet voor lang want even later:

BANG! Sirius klopte ook al niet, hij sloeg de deur in één klap open. "WTF?" Harry slikte nog net een heleboel scheldwoorden in. "Sirius!" het was een geagiteerde brul. "Wat heeft dit te betekenen?"

Sirius negeerde de woede van zijn vader en begon gewoon door Harry's zin heen te praten. "Ginny zit in de problemen! Diep in de problemen! Kom mee!"

Harry was al weer vergeten dat hij Ginny had gezworen dat hij haar niet zou helpen. In 10 seconden stond hij al op de gang, dat was een record. Met grote passen liep hij achter Sirius aan.

Toen de twee het kamertje van Anderling in stormden nam Harry het tafereel meteen in zich op. Anderling zat aan haar bureau, Ginny zat aan de andere kant, naast Pieter, die op verschillende plaatsen onder de wonden zat.

"Ah, Harry, ik heb Sirius je maar meteen laten roepen, want dit gaat je toch aan. Ik zal het even uitleggen. Mevrouw Wemel viel meneer Park aan. Of ik leg het niet goed uit, ze imiteerde mijn stem om hem in de val te lokken, viel hem aan en werd daarbij door uw zoon geholpen. Sirius ga zitten."

Harry wierp Sirius een woedende blik toe. Hij was niet goed ingelicht. "Mevrouw Wemel, mag ik u erop wijzen dat dit al de derde keer deze maand is, dat u hier zit, wegens het vervloeken van een vriendje van u?"

Ginny begon meteen te sputteren. "Pardon? Deze _zak_ is niet mijn vriendje." Pieter had daar ook wat op te zeggen. "Ziet u wel dat ze een _slet_ is?" Zijn stem werd langzaam aan zachter, na de boze blik die Harry en Sirius hem hadden toegeworpen.

'Tien punten aftrek voor Griffioendor en Zwadderich, wegens vloeken." Zowel Ginny als Pieter begonnen te protesteren. Sirrius kwam ook in opstand en stond zoals altijd aan de kant van zijn nichtje.

"Meneer Potter, houdt u zich erbuiten. En jullie twee, als je je mond nu niet houdt trek ik abrupt weer 10 punten af, begrepen?" Mopperend gingen Ginny en Pieter akkoord.

"Goed dan terug naar de zaak, meneer Park, mag ik u erop wijzen dat dit al de tweede keer deze maand is dat u iemand in elkaar probeert te slaan?" Ginny begon alweer te praten. "Zie je nu wel, hij is gewoon een zak!" Anderling gromde.

"U trekt nog één keer op een verkeerd moment uw mond open en ik schors u! Dus luister nu eens gewoon!"Pieter lachte honend. "Dat geldt ook voor u meneer Park, en Potter even voor de zekerheid: Ik straf u ook als u ook maar één opmerking maakt. Begrepen?"

Het was moeilijk om het niet te begrijpen. Anderling was woedend en maakte haar punt goed duidelijk. Dus knikten de drie leerlingen schuldbewust.

"Oké, kunnen we dan nu verdergaan met het hele verhaal?" De drie knikten weer ijverig, maar zeiden geen woord, uit angst dat ze daarvoor geschorst zouden worden.


	11. in Anderlings kamertje

**Jay! Ik heb besloten om eens verder te gaan met dit verhaal. Het is al maanden niet up gedate. Dus….. HET SPIJT ME! I'm so sorry! Maar ja, ga nu maar lezen, want dit hoofdstuk maakt het misschien een beetje goed.**

"Meneer Potter en mevrouw Wemel zijn er aardig in geslaagd om de heer Park toe te takelen." Observeerde Anderling. "Ik stuur u straks langs de verpleegster, meneer Park. Maar nu eerst wat andere dingen. Wat is de reden dat u hem zo toetakelde, mevrouw Wemel?" Ginny keek woedend naar Peter.

"De reden is dat HIJ een za… " toen herinnerde ze de puntenaftrek voor vloeken. "sorry, de reden is dat hij mij ook toetakelde." Ze deed een plukje achter haar oor en een grote blauwe plek kwam tevoorschijn. "De andere reden is dat ik niet graag een 'slet' genoemd word." Ginny spelde het woord 'slet' in angst dat men anders punten ging af trekken.

"En wat bewoog u, meneer Potter, om aan deze kwalijke praktijken mee te werken." Sirius bewoog even ongemakkelijk onder de priemende blik van zijn vader. "Nou, ik heb ook niet graag dat ze mijn nichtje een 'slet'" ook hij spelde het woord. "noemen. En bovendien deed hij haar pijn." Sirius keek Anderling met zulke grote ogen aan van verontwaardiging aan dat ze moeite moest doen om niet te lachen.

"En, meneer Potter, rechtvaardigt dat het gebruik van geweld jegens meneer Park?" Sirius knikte zo snel dat je zijn hoofd haast niet meer zag. Pieter keek niet alsof hij het er mee eens was en wreef met een pijnlijk gezicht over zijn rechterzij.

"En u, meneer Park, wat waren uw beweegredenen om geweld jegens juffrouw Wemel te gebruiken?" Pieter toverde een sluwe glimlach op zijn gezicht. "U moet weten mevrouw, zij is een echte mannenverslinder. En nou wil het geval dat ze mijn vriends hart heeft gebroken. Dat kon ik niet toe staan."

Ginny keek hem verbijsterd aan. "Jij hebt vrienden?" De zin klonk enigszins verbitterd. "Welke Zwadderaar? Die blonde, van vorige week? Of die met het donkere haar, van eh, eergisteren? Die had prachtige ogen, overigens." Harry en Sirius wisselden een blik. Ze mochten dan beiden dol op Ginny zijn, ze hadden ook wel lichtelijk het idee dat ze meer vriendjes had dan strikt noodzakelijk.

Pieter begon te sissen. Hij spuugde woorden uit die niet voor herhaling vatbaar zijn. Laten we zeggen dat het woord 'slet' er niets bij was. Anderling ging door het lint. Vloeken had ze nota bene zelf verboden. En dan ging deze jongen tegen die regel in? HA, ze zou het hem willen zien proberen!

Harry keek toe hoe meneer Park min of meer werd afgebroken door een woedende Anderling. Hij bedacht zich dat Anderling Schots was en daar waarschijnlijk haar temperament vandaan haalde. Maar waar haar furie ook vandaan kwam, het was niet prettig om het te aanschouwen. Hij zou bijna medelijden krijgen met die jongen. Even vroeg hij zich af of hij moest ingrijpen, toen hij Anderlings gezicht zag besloot hij van niet.

Ginny zag eruit of ze in extase verkeerde. Als een voldane kat keek ze hoe Pieter onderuit de pan kreeg. Het zou Harry niet verbazen als ze zou gaan spinnen van genoegen. Pieter daarentegen vond deze preek blijkbaar niet zo prettig. Hij maakte zich zo klein mogelijk, terwijl Anderling een kleur aannam die vast niet gezond was.

Harry, die mensen veel kleuren had aan zien nemen –oom Herman werd meestal eerst rood, dan paars en, als het meezat, werd hij daarna ook nog zo donkerrood dat het bruin leek- had nooit geweten dat een naar zwartneigende donkerpaarse teint ook tot de mogelijkheden behoorde. Hij vond het indrukwekkend.

Sirius bekeek Anderling met hernieuwd respect. Ze zei wel waar het op stond, om het zwak uit te drukken. Hij vroeg zich af of ze zo zou gaan bijten, maar hij achtte de kans dat de anders zo gereserveerde vrouw zich zo zou laten gaan klein. Zeer klein. Maar toch, het had leuk geweest. Dat moest hij op zijn 'don't list' zetten: Anderling NOOIT OF TE NIMMER zo boos maken dat ze veranderd in een furieuze glamorgana.

Opeens was het over. Anderling streek rustig een plukje achter haar oren en ging weer zitten. "Waar waren we gebleven? Oh ja, over welke vriend heb je het?" "Michaël Jansen, die met het bruine haar." Voegde hij er in de richting van Ginny aan toe. "Ze zoende met hem, maakte hem blij, voor één dag en toen…. Hij was blijkbaar niet meer interessant. Ze dumpte hem. Zijn hart was gebroken."

Ginny trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Ik heb nooit tegen hem gezegd dat we iets hadden, dus technisch gezien kon ik hem helemaal niet dumpen, wat ik dan ook niet gedaan heb. Bovendien, hij had het kunnen weten. Ze zeggen niet voor niets: 'twee afdelingen op een kussen, daar ligt de duivel tussen'.** (A.N. In het echt is het: '2 geloven op 1 kussen daar ligt de duivel tussen, ik heb 'verzuiling' met geschiedenis)** Alhoewel je in een tweepersoonsbed praktisch gezien nooit op één kussen ligt."

Sirius rolde zijn ogen. Maar Harry keek gealarmeerd naar zijn nichtje. Dat gedeelte over samen op bed liggen, dat was toch niet al te letterlijk bedoeld, hé? Daar was zijn nichtje nog veel te jong voor. Herinnering aan zichzelf; Ginny zeggen dat ze even met haar nichtje moest gaan praten.

"Maar toch…" begon Pieter. "Je deed hem pijn. Ik kon het niet meer aanzien." Waarom geloofde Harry hem niet? Misschien omdat die Jansen helemaal geen verdriet scheen te hebben de laatste tijd? Of was het het feit dat Pieter het gezicht trok van iemand die zich uit de problemen probeerde te redden.

"Nou heel gevoelig van je, geweldig. Maarrrrr, jij bent helemaal niet zo'n lieverdje. Herinner je nog die vriendin van mij? Die waar je als ik het me goed herinner heel close mee was, een avondje lang?" Pieter schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat bedoel ik nou!" riep Ginny uit. "Jij bent zelf minstens net zo erg, of misschien zelfs wel erger. Die arme meisjes die jij date zijn weerloos. Die jongens die _ik_ date kunnen voor zichzelf opkomen. Die zijn mijn gelijke."

Pieter lachte schalks. "Jou gelijke? Maybe baby, maar dan roep je dat kleine," hij keek uitdagend in Sirius richting, "neefje van jou er weer bij. En dan is het niet gelijk meer." "Ik roep niemand nergens bij." Protesteerde Ginny. "Je hebt natuurlijk door dat er een dubbele ontkenning in deze zin zit en je dus eigenlijk zegt: 'ik roep iemand ergens bij'." Pieter grijnsde vals.

"Oh ja!" stoof Ginny op. "En jij bent zeker de koning der hooggeëerde Grammatica?" Pieters glimlach was sluw toen hij antwoordde. "Fijn dat je me op waarde kan schatten, schat." Ginny kreeg de kleur van haar haar. "N-O-E-M M-E G-E-E-N S-C-H-A-T!" brieste ze. Anderling vond dat dit teveel op een puberruzie ging lijken en greep in.

"Jullie moeten allebei twee weken lang nablijven en, geloof me, ik zal wel wat rotkarweitjes voor jullie verzinnen." Sirius probeerde zich minder opvallend te maken zodat de ronde strafwerk aan hem voorbij zou gaan. Helaas voor hem had hij een overdosis genen van zijn moeder en was opvallend zijn niet één van zijn sterke punten. "En ú meneer Potter, mag die eerste week komen. Jullie mogen nu gaan."

**Ik wil een heel speciaal iemand bedanken; iemand die weer terug in space is!! Joehoe!!!**

**Amandille: Je bent een schat! Ik hou van je! Ik verklaar je mijn eeuwigdurende liefde… oeh, dat klinkt wel heel erg fout. Zo bedoelde ik het niet! Ik wou je gewoon bedanken voor je lieve review op dit verhaal, maar ook voor al die andere reviews die ik van je heb gehad!! Ik ben bang dat dit verhaal de wedstrijd verloor, maar speciaal voor jou heb ik toch nog eens geupdate! En oké dat duurde misschien eeuwen, ik zal het goed met je maken…. Ik zal de volgende keer écht sneller op daten. Hoop ik… Maar goed, ik zal het in iedergeval **_**proberen**_


End file.
